Neko
by STony-and-Pepperony
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to do a little...role-play. Steve brings home cat things. Things get a little...frisky between them.


Tony was sitting lazily on the couch with a glass of scotch in his hand when he looked up, seeing Steve with a small box with, on top, a human cat collar, a chain that connected to the collar, cat ears, and a tail. The playboy cocked an eyebrow at his husband. "What's the special occassion, soldier?~" he nearly purred, grinning cockily.

"Well, Natasha told me to do something different. I bought these, and well, maybe we could... have fun?" Steve became very shy towards the ending. A smile came across his face.

Tony chuckled softly, finished what was left of his scotch before he put it down on the coffee table, standing. "Sure, baby," he cooed. "Yeah. Let's try something new~"

Steve was happy about this. It had been a while since they've changed it up. "Here. Put all of this on." Handing him the box but taking out the collar and chain out.

Tony popped the ears on, but looked at the tail. "How am I supposed to do this if I'm going to be Stark naked anyways?" he asked with a sheepish grin, just _having _to say that horrible pun.

"Yeah, but we're going to work our way there." Steve smirked. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. That's why I'm the Captain." Steve started to blush slightly.

Tony grinned, pressing himself against Steve's chest, a teasing hum fleeing from him, holding the black cat tail in his hand. "Oh, I'm sure you do know what you're doing, Captain Rogers..."

Steve wanted to jump him there but he held back, placing a kiss on Tony's lips. "That's all you have to put on. I want to put this on you my self." He held the collar and chain up.

"But do you have a plan as to _how_ the tail is going to work?" he said, now purring slightly, the light rumble tickling in his chest. "You _are_ going to have me naked, y'know, Cap~"

"It's a little foreplay. Before the better part. Plus, that tail can tell me how you feel. I saw it on this website. It start the move with your emotions." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Oohh~" Tony giggled, feeling Steve take the tail from his hands and wrapped it around the playboy's waist, Tony shivering a bit when he felt the thing brush against his leg.

"It gets better." Steve brought him in closer after hooking that tail on to him. It started to wag back and forth at a fast pace. Steve smirked.

Tony blushed, noticing that he was gripping Steve's shirt tightly and having sudden butterflies race around in his stomach when Steve pulled him close.

Steve grabbed the collor and put it around Tony's neck. "Tell me if it's to tight. Don't be shy."

The tail moved a little faster than he was hoping. Tony was getting a little too excited a little too fast for his likings. "That's...ah...that's fine right there, Cap."

"Ok... know the last part." He hooked the chain onto the collar. He tugged at it lightly. Glacing behind Tony really quickly. "Wow. Someone can't wait." Steve started to blush. "Let me get my things. Maybe you can help me put them on?" He tugged again. Looking into Tony's eyes made him feel happy, calm and safe. He bit his lips slightly.

Tony's face burned a little darker at Steve's comment, but tried to put that off. "What's _your_ stuff?" he asked. "A little slutty outfit?" Tony couldn't help but laugh at that.

Steve chuckled then thought. "Would you want that?" He raised an eyebrow. The question was a joke but he wouldn't mind. Tony put on what he wanted him to put on so why shouldn't he put on was Tony wants?

Tony shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he hummed, slowly starting to slip his hands under Steve's shirt, but his hands were quickly denied, a whine of frustration leaving him as he pouted, glaring up at the blonde.

"Let's save it. I want to build up to the moment." He placed a kiss on the smaller man.

Tony moaned. "No fair..." he complained jokingly, just needing to feel Steve, seeing how excited the soldier got the engineer already.

"Come on." Steve started to lead the way, walking in to the elevator, as he awaited for the doors to open.

Tony quickly followed Steve, tail still quickly moving.

The doors opened and a box filled with many things. "You get to choose what you want me in." He stepped inside the elevator. "Feel free to choose anything." Clint had told him earlier that this would probably work.

Tony grinned, falling to his knees, and started to look through the box, not finding something to interest right away. Suddenly, he saw an outfit that looked like a lion tamer-ish like outfit. He held it up a little, noting, outloud, that it looked like a lion tamer outfit. "Any day you like, baby, you came tame the fuck out of me~"

Steve was hoping he would choose that one. "Why don't you help me put it on?" He said in a tone that would probably make Tony's knees jelly.

Tony bit his lip, groaning quietly when he felt himself go rock hard uncomfortably fast. He fell to his knees, like the good little slutty kitten he was, and unhooked Steve's belt, slipping his pants off and put the other one's on him, slipping the belt back on. Stark didn't even realize Steve was still holding the chained leash, Stark moving a sly hand up Steve's thigh, kissing the inner thigh of the blonde.

Steve gasped at the kiss. Blushing harder, he loved it. Wanting more and more. Steve brought Tony back up. Looking into his eyes. and then shoving his tongue straight in.

Tony moaned, moving quickly to remove Steve's shirt to put the other on, shoving the soldier's blue-and-white plaid shirt off his shoulders and on to the floor.

Steve moan lightly, softly. He wrapped his arms around Tony. Bringing him him as close as he can. He felt himself become harder by the second. Exploring the other man's mouth just helped the hardness.

Tony panted hard, pushing Steve against the wall eagerly and went to fondle with the man's dick through the new pants, but his wrist was suddenly seized by Steve's strong hold, whining in protest.

"Let's get to the bedroom first. Remember there are other people in this place." Steve said as the doors opened.

Tony purred again, the soft rumble tickling his chest. "But your slutty kitten wants you now, Steven..." Tony knew calling him by his full name would set him off and he loved that.

Steve stepped out of the elevator. Steve wanted it right there, Tony was tempting him with his hardest thing. Biting his lips so he can hold himself back from attacking the man with kisses. "You really are tempting me." He said, leading the way.

"Am I now, Captain Rogers?" the playboy chuckled, continuing with his dirty talk, the tail going a little faster. "I find that hard to believe. I mean...you /are/ Captain Assmerica. I mean America~"

"You really want it now. It's ok we are almost there." Leading the way down the hall until Steve came to a stop. The room to Tony's room. "I want to you to open it." He said giving him a smirk.

"Why me?" Tony pouted.

"Because... I want you to see." Steve had been in there before with Natasha. They had decorated the room but he wanted Tony to be the first to see it.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to my room?" he asked without even opening it yet.

"I did almost nothing, Natasha went in there and decorated. I don't really know how it is." Steve started to think to himself. _Was it a good idea to have let her do this? Well Clint was in there with her helping. Ok it's fine._

Tony sighed, his heart rate picking up, as he opened the door.

Steve took a deep breath as the door opened.

Tony walked in, eyes wide, and looked around.

Steve walked in behind Tony. He was amazed at the decoration. Natasha had really put work into it.

"I...I...love it..." Tony said, cracking a little smile.

"Wow," Steve was speachless. "She really knows what she is doing."

Somehow, Tony's excitement had been sealed away by the room, the black tail just slightly twitching happily like a normal cat's as he walked in more.

Steve noticed the tail moving not so fast like it had been before. He smiled knowing he really liked it. That was all he really wanted. Steve walked up next to Tony. "So, do you still want to have fun?" He asked in a whisper next to Tony's ear.

Tony shivered slightly, feeling Steve's breath ghostly against his ear, moaning quietly. "Of course~" he purred.

"Great..." Steve tugged at the chain and brought him to the bed.

Tony went to straddle Steve's hips, but things were quickly change when he found himself on his back, staring up at Steve.

"Yeah, if the tail is hurting you, you can take it off or maybe have me take it off for you." Steve's voice became seductive.

Tony moaned softly at the change in Steve's voice, lifting his hips a little, feeling himself grow harder but that only made his moan again.

Steve unbuckled the collar. His lips came in contact with Tony's neck. Soft kisses as Steve's hands explored Tony's body. One hand stopped at his lower area.

Tony groaned with need. "What the hell was the collar for it you just put it on like...15 minutes ago...?" he breathed heavily, tipping his head back so Steve had more access to his neck.

"It was so you can follow me faster." The hand that was placed on Tony's lower area started to rub him. "Plus, I liked the idea of a collar."

Tony moaned heavily. "Keep talking..." he growled, vocie low and husky.

"Also, I think it helps build up to this moment." Steve rubbed a bit harder and faster.

Tony moaned, panting softly, as he bucked his hips a little bit, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Steve started to pull on Tony's pants. After a few seconds, Steve had managed to pull the man's pants down and off.

"God," Tony moaned. "Just want you to fuck me like the little slutty kitten I am, Steven, while you're my tamer~" The playboy purred, voice quiet and low with seduction.

Steve moaned quietly when Tony's voice had that deep, needy tone to it, his hand on the other's manhood through the fabric of the boxers again, getting rewarded with a squirming Stark below him. "You've been a naughty, naughty kitten, Mr. Stark..." he whispered, his breath hot against Tony's ear.

"Ha-Have I...?" he breathed, gripping Steve's new shirt tightly with his hands, heart pounding with excitement.

"Yes," Steve said, going to take the cat tail off but leave the ears. The ears were a good look for the playboy. "_Very _naughty." Steve, then, went to pull Tony's boxers off.

"How naughty?" Tony breathed, his body suddenly feeling hot before they even did anything.

Steve grinned down at Tony, seeing the man already leaking a little bit of precum. He chuckled, taking the smaller man's length into his hand, thumb brushing over the slit in Stark's cock, the precum feeling warm. "So naughty that I just want to fuck you senseless," Steve started to move his hand up and down slowly, getting a heated moan out of Tony. "I want others to see you as mine. I know you don't want anyone else...right?"

Tony closed his eyes, mouth gaping open a bit, as he let out a groan, arching his back, and gripping the bedsheets tightly. Fuck. He _loved _it when Steve talked dirty to him. "N-No..." he mumbled breathlessly. "Only want you. Only _need _you. Need you now. Please..."

"How bad, Mr. Stark?" the Captain cooed, slowly increasing his speed and twisting his wrist a little to give Tony more pleasure. He picked up that little trick when Tony had done that to Steve.

Tony whined, bucking his hips up. "P-Please..." Tony repeated, voice needy now. "Need you so bad. Please!"

Steve chuckled, pulling his hand away from Tony to pull his own pants and boxers off, throwing them both to the floor. Steve suddenly tapped two of his fingers to Tony's mouth. "Suck." he ordered.

Tony didn't hesitate. He took the fingers into his mouth and did as he was told, making sure to get Steve's fingers moist, his wet and hot talented tongue working around the fingers.

Steve groaned softly before he pulled them out, suddenly thrusting one finger into Tony's rear, pumping it in and out of the horny brunette.

Tony cried out, snapping his hips up.

Steve gave Tony a few more pumps before adding another finger, grinning at the smaller man's reaction.

"St-Steve!" Tony cried out the blonde's name, suddenly feeling a warm mouth close around him, feeling Steve's finger increase their speed, panting hard. Tony scrambled to grab the bottle of lube from off the nightstand as Steve began to bob his head in the same speed of his fingers that were hitting his prostate now. Tony moaned and threw the bottle at Steve's head in an attempt to give the other a hint as to what he wanted.

Steve hummed in humor, the vibration tickling through Tony as another cry fled out of Stark, the brunette bucking his hips up. A couple seconds later, and a few more pumps of his quick fingers, and Tony came in Steve's mouth, the soldier swallowing around the genius. Steve pulled away, slowing his pumping of his fingers down before he pulled them out slowly. "Kitty want some more fun?" Steve asked, voice low with seduction, as he grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his cock up before putting himself at Tony's entrance.

Tony panted heavily, face and body flushed with head. "Pl-Please..." he whimpered, trying to ease Steve into him. "Need you now, Steve."

That was that. Steve shoved himself into Tony with one swift thrust of his hips, the engineer crying out. Steve allowed Tony to have a few seconds to adjust and get used to having Steve in him. Then, Steve started to roll his hips slowly, getting obsurd noises out of Stark, the blonde loving the sounds of Tony's moans and groans. Suddenly, Steve snapped his hips forward and thrusted himself hard into Tony, muffling the man's cries with his mouth to his, Steve snaking his tongue into Tony's mouth.

Tony moaned, tangling his fingers into Steve's hair. His neglected cock twitched, making the brunette move one of his hands down and start to quickly stroke himself, out of need, in the same speed of Steve's thrusts into him, panting hard into his husband's mouth.

It wasn't too long until Tony's second orgasm creeped up on him, white, sticky stuff leaking out of him and on to his bare chest, Stark moaning as he released. He felt Steve's hand take over, quickly jerking him, to milk out his orgasm. Tony gasped into Steve's mouth at the sudden speed change, bucking his hips up again.

Suddenly, a hot rush spilled into Tony as Steve came, the super soldier groaning, as he rode his orgasm out. Panting, Steve pulled out of Tony and collasped on the bed next to him. "God, Tony..." he breathed.

"Yes, Cap?" Tony breathed, looking at him, with a cocky grin.

"Never knew cats could be so frisky~" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up! This was your idea!" Stark said with a laugh of his own, smacking Steve in the face with a pillow.


End file.
